


The Spirit in the Fan

by Star_Fata



Series: UraIchi Week 2018 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: UraIchi Week 2018, ghost urahara, only hinted uraichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fata/pseuds/Star_Fata
Summary: When Ichigo's family is in danger, he stumbles across a strange man who can help him...Hikaru no Go fusion (in a way)





	The Spirit in the Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5- Crossovers/Fusions  
> Considered- PR fusion, Red Ranger Ichigo and PR Mentor Urahara. Pokemon fusion, researcher and former Elite 4 member Urahara, exorcist and possible future gym leader Ichigo, Inuyasha fusion, time travel for the Lulz/Meet in the past, fall in love while Urahara is a student at Soul Academy for some strange reason in a gigai in feudal japan. And then I reminded myself of something, so… Hikaru No Go fusion.  
> XXX

Ichigo had been fifteen when he met Urahara Kisuke, former Captain of the 12th Division of the Court of Pure Souls.  
That made it sound like a nice, dignified meeting. As if they were introduced through a mutual acquaintance or met through an organisation they were both part of- anything but that disaster of a night where they’d first met.  


XXX  


He didn’t know what was happening, but he was absolutely certain he was in over his head. It had started when he’d heard an inhuman roar, one which raised the hairs on the back of his neck and made him want to huddle in on himself.  
Then he’d heard a loud crash- and his sisters’ screams. He was already running to their room when Yuzu stumbled out.  


“It’s got Karin!” She half-screamed. “They’re outside!”  


It hadn’t occurred to him to doubt her, as crazy as those words sounded. He hadn’t hesitated to change direction and race down the stairs and out the door. The way that roar had sounded, he probably should have been expecting Godzilla or something.  


The reality was so much worse- it was a monster in the truest sense. An unnatural creature emanating malice so strongly he could barely breathe.  


It was like nothing he’d seen before, fictional or real. It was black and ragged like torn cloth. There was a hole straight through its chest, he could see the sky behind it. It was huge- taller than their house, and wider than their street. One of its hands clutched Karin who was mercifully unconscious as it screeched again, knocking Ichigo off of his feet.  


The worst part was the mask- shaped like a bird’s beak and eyes- there was nothing but more blackness behind the eye holes.  


Despite that, he could tell it was staring straight at him.  


He couldn’t stand,  


The air grew heavier, denser  


The monster batted him aside with the same hand it held Karin in.  


Ichigo crashed through the window of the clinic and into the cabinet their father had at the back. He forced himself up, regardless of debris underneath him and the pain.  


Something moved under his hand and everything went red.

Then he was no longer trying to lever himself up from the destroyed cabinet in the Kurosaki Clinic, he was…

He had no idea where he was. There was no ground- just the sides of a thousand sky scrapers facing up, with more in the distance as far as he could see. The sky was tinged a bloody crimson, reflected in millions of glass panes.  
It was as unnatural as the monster had been- but he didn’t feel the same revulsion. He was just confused as to where the heck he was, and…  


“Worried about your sister?” A voice stated, amused. Ichigo whirled around.  


The man who stood there was tall and pale- not like a foreigner, but like someone who didn’t get out in the sun enough. His pale gold hair swept out, away from his face, with only one strand dangling in the centre- the majority of it covered by a hat.  


“Where the hell am I and who the hell are you?” Ichigo burst out.  


Pale grey eyes widened and the man laughed.  


“Ah Kurosaki-kun.” He said, his laugh trailing off. “We’re in your inner world. And my name is Urahara Kisuke.”  
Ichigo had wanted to ask more questions- what the hell to start with- but what came out was- “Why am I here?”  
Urahara tilted his head forward slightly, and his eyes fell into shadow. “You found my seal, Kurosaki-kun. You bled on it. You called for help, for power, for strength…”  


“To protect my sisters.” Ichigo protested. “That monster has Karin!”  


The man’s head shot up sharply, a crimson smile on his lips. “Then we’d better rescue her. Let me help you, Kurosaki-kun.”  


XXX  


Urahara had been both slightly creepy and incredibly intimidating- but Karin needed help. Ichigo had agreed without another thought and found himself back in the medical clinic, wearing black robes with a huge sword in his hand- Urahara’s ghostly form right beside him. A battle commenced, Urahara shouting instructions to defeat the monster. 

When it was gone… Urahara wasn’t. Even after the black robes and the sword had faded away into the clothes Ichigo had been wearing at the start of the night, the spirit remained. Urahara had seemed a bit confused about that, but then they’d found the ‘seal’ in the wreckage of the cabinet. It was a simple hand fan, plain white paper and bamboo spokes- save for the pattern of red spatters, across both paper and wood. Running his fingers across the pattern, Ichigo couldn’t feel any difference between the unmarked wood and the bloodstains- still as vivid a red as fresh blood. 

“Ah.” Urahara had said. “Now this could be interesting.”  


Ichigo hadn’t known Urahara long- but he felt dread wash over him at that tone of voice. “Interesting how?” He’d asked, warily.  


“Mah…” Urahara absently waved a similar fan in front of his face. “It looks like you’ll be stuck with me a while longer, Kurosaki-kun.”  


XXX  


Time passed, and bit by bit Ichigo received an explanation on how Urahara came to be sealed in that fan. 

Once, he had been a Shinigami, a known genius inventor, the creator of the Shinigami Science Institute and Captain of 12th Division. Life had been if not good, predictable. 

Until he’d created the Hogyoku, an item of terrifying power he hadn’t been able to work out how to destroy. Somehow, another Shinigami had learned of his invention, and decided he wanted it for himself. He’d found a way to separate Kisuke’s mind from his body- which was probably still in 4th division. Presumably his plan had been to incapacitate Kisuke so he could search for the Hogyoku at leisure. 

Unfortunately for Aizen, Kisuke had not become a Captain for his inventions alone. He’d turned his brilliant mind and force of will to escaping Aizen- the Hogyoku inside his spirit. He’d slipped through to the living world and been caught by an object of spiritual power. Over time the Hogyoku had become inert- leaving Kisuke in the fan, alone and isolated from the world- until Ichigo had come along, accidentally tying their souls together. 

They lived their life together as best as they could- Ichigo’s powers were awakened so he needed training, which Urahara gleefully provided. Ichigo might resent Urahara’s constant presence a bit, but he wasn’t a jerk and he knew that he was the older man's only link to the world, since only Ichigo and his sisters could see him, and only Ichigo could interact with him, so he tried to make sure to indulge Urahara’s hobbies as much as he could stand, running through the experiments Kisuke dictated to him in a manner that had Ichigo fullheartedly believing the man had been a terrifying Captain of the Gotei’s Research and Development squad. 

Ichigo also did his best not to argue with Urahara in public, but the man was incredibly infuriating so he may have slipped up a few times. Urahara was also an incredibly harsh taskmaster, demanding Ichigo train his fighting skills in addition to his new powers. 

“And beating up delinquent teenagers doesn’t count as training.” He’d insisted. 

So, for the first time in years, Ichigo found himself running through kata, and then through sword-forms, with Urahara cheerfully correcting him at every mistake. At night, in his inner world, Urahara became a terrifying opponent- a sword master. The worst part was that he knew the older man was going incredibly easy on him- Urahara never used kido in their spars. Still, his sword skills improved- as did his reisatsu control, after their fifth encounter with a Hollow drawn in by their combined spiritual pressure. 

Over time, Ichigo even got kind of used to Kisuke. So when the anniversary of the day they’d met came up, he decided to do something nice for the former Captain. 

He willingly spent the day following Kisuke’s instructions regarding experiments, in the secret lab that he’d been forced to clean top to bottom months back to get rid of over a century of neglect. 

He’d then set up a tea ceremony of sorts in his room- Urahara couldn’t eat directly, but he found the scent of food fulfilling. Ichigo had selected Kisuke’s favourite tea and tea-sweets, breaking over the sweets and crushing some of them so Kisuke could have the scent more easily. They’d sat opposite each other, quietly enjoying the company and the tea. When the tea grew cold, Ichigo finished it off with a distinctly unceremonious gulp before starting to tidy up, before stopping at the sound of Kisuke’s voice. 

“Ichigo.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I wouldn’t have thought the anniversary of the day you essentially became possessed would be a day of celebration.” Ah, he’d noticed. Well, Kisuke was a genius after all, he wasn’t too surprised. 

Ichigo shrugged. “It’s sort of your birthday from my perspective.” He said. “And I’ve gotten used to you being around. I hope you stay with me for a very long time Kisuke.” 

And before Urahara could respond, he left with the plates and cups. 

Behind him, Urahara stared at his departing figure in astonishment, before chortling to himself. 

“Ah Ichigo.” He mused aloud. “You never fail to surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aizen was clever- rather than attack the (not)Vizard, he just got Kisuke out of the way by separating his mind from his soul. Unfortunately for him, Urahara's not a genius for nothing- the mind escaped, hiding within a spiritually powerful object in the living world.  
> Eventually, Ichigo bleeds on the fan- tying the two together. Kisuke is essentially like Sai in that he can only effect Ichigo- but one way he can effect Ichigo is through merging the power and guiding him through Kido in emergencies.


End file.
